


Someone Like You

by shnixangel



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew that Louis wasn’t going to make it back for Valentine’s Day after the whole Babygate drama, and that he’d have to stay behind for “Freddie”, but it had still stung when they’d Facetime’d a few days before and Louis had confirmed Nick’s fear.</p><p>Nick flicked on the TV and loaded the DVD into the machine and stripped out of his jeans and t-shirt to pull on a t-shirt that had once belonged to him but that Louis had insisted was now his as he usually slept in it when he stayed over.  </p><p>He pulled on a pair of black, old joggers and a hoodie that was actually Louis’ but that was several sizes too big so fitted Nick nicely.</p><p>As the opening scenes of Bridget Jones’ Diary started with her turning up at her parents’ house on Boxing Day, Nick opened the bottle of wine and slid under the cover, slumped down as far as he could manage for drinking the wine.  </p><p>Nick downed half a glass of the wine in one go, before plonking the glass down and opening the ice cream as ‘All By Myself’ and Pig looked at Nick pitifully as he sang along at the top of his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shniam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/gifts).



> Just a little something I came up with last night whilst watching Bridget Jones' Diary!

Nick made sure the front door was locked before he flicked off the lamp that was stood on the hallway table, Pig at his feet.

‘Come on then girl, let’s go and get Valentine’s Day finished off in style.’ He said, bending down to stroke her a few times before standing up straight and picking up the tray of things he was taking to bed with him.

Closing the bedroom door as Pig hurtled onto the bed, Nick turned off all of the lights except the one next to his bed as he set the tray down.

On the tray was a bottle of red wine, one glass, a box of Godiva chocolates that Fiona had given him on Friday knowing that he was going to be alone, some doggie chocolates for Pig, Bridget Jones’ Diary on DVD and a tub of Ben and Jerry’s Speculoos? Speculove ice cream that he’d picked up in Tesco’s on Pig’s last walk. It was caramel ice cream with caramelised cookies and a crumbled caramelised cookie core. He knew that he’d regret it horrendously later on, but he was too fed up to care.

He knew that Louis wasn’t going to make it back for Valentine’s Day after the whole Babygate drama, and that he’d have to stay behind for “Freddie”, but it had still stung when they’d Facetime’d a few days before and Louis had confirmed Nick’s fear.

Nick flicked on the TV and loaded the DVD into the machine and stripped out of his jeans and t-shirt to pull on a t-shirt that had once belonged to him but that Louis had insisted was now his as he usually slept in it when he stayed over. 

He pulled on a pair of black, old joggers and a hoodie that was actually Louis’ but that was several sizes too big so fitted Nick nicely.

As the opening scenes of Bridget Jones’ Diary started with her turning up at her parents’ house on Boxing Day, Nick opened the bottle of wine and slid under the cover, slumped down as far as he could manage for drinking the wine. 

Nick downed half a glass of the wine in one go, before plonking the glass down and opening the ice cream as ‘All By Myself’ started and Pig looked at Nick pitifully as he sang along at the top of his voice.

*** 

Louis frowned as he arrived at Nick’s and the flat was in complete darkness. Grabbing his bag from the boot of the car, he bid goodnight to his driver.

Dumping his bag on the top step, he keyed in the code to get into Nick’s building and let himself in. As he made his way to Nick’s front door, he checked there was nobody else around and he fumbled around in his pocket for the spare key he’d stolen from the hallway table months ago but hadn’t had the chance to use.

Sliding the key into the lock, Louis pushed the door open, relieved that the chain hadn’t been put on, which he thought meant that Nick couldn’t yet be asleep. It was only 8pm Louis reminded himself, although he knew that Nick had the radio the next morning, so he supposed it was possible that Nick could’ve had an early night.

When Louis realised that there wasn’t any lights on in the lounge, he closed the front door quietly. He crept towards the kitchen in case Nick was there, but no sign of him there either.

He suddenly heard a laugh from Nick’s bedroom and Louis froze.

‘Shit.’ He muttered to himself. For a one wild, stupid moment, he wondered if there was somebody with Nick and whether he should just go, but he’d not flown for several hours to get to London from LA and he wasn’t going back just yet.

Tentatively, Louis crept down the hallway, glad that he knew the bearings of Nick’s flat so well. Getting to Nick’s door, Louis cautiously pushed it open.

He let out a loud laugh as he saw Nick laughing at the TV and then jumped violently as he saw Louis at the door.

‘What the fuck?!’ Nick gasped, slamming the empty ice cream pot down on the tray and clutching at his heart. ‘You’re here.’ He grinned inanely as Pig leapt off the bed joyfully welcoming Louis.

‘What the fuck, Grimshaw?! Is this a solo pity party or can anyone join in?’ Louis laughed, shutting the door behind him and dumping his rucksack onto the floor.

Nick paused the film and sat up. ‘You’re here.’ He repeated.

‘Have you had a knock to the head or something?’ Louis grinned, climbing onto the bed and kneeling over Nick. ‘Hi. Happy Valentine’s Day.’  
‘Happy Valentine’s Day. When did you get here?’ Nick asked as Louis moved the tray to one side and slid into bed beside Nick.  
‘Touched down about 90 minutes ago.’ Louis admitted. ‘Pass me the wine. Are there any chocolates left?’

Nick passed him the half empty box. ‘Missed you.’ He admitted quietly as he dropped a kiss onto Louis’ head as he snuggled into Nick’s side and stole the wine glass from Nick’s hand. 

‘Missed you too, you old romantic. Honestly, Bridget Jones’ Diary on Valentine’s Day!’  
‘Tell anyone and you’re dumped.’ Nick mock warned.  
‘Yeah, right, you love me too much.’ Louis smirked.  
‘Apparently you’re the one who flew here so…’ Nick retaliated, laughing as Louis ignored him and pressed Play on the remote.

Nick didn’t watch much of the rest of the film as Louis slumped into him further and he took the wine glass from Louis once he’d finished it. 

As the film ended, Nick knew that Louis was already asleep by the gentle rise and fall of his chest. As the last song played, ‘Someone Like You’, Nick shuffled down the bed, wrapping Louis up as close to him as possible.

‘Love you baby.’ He muttered as he turned the TV and his lamp off. For all that he’d spent the day moping around, it had turned out to be the best Valentine’s Day he’d had.

‘Love you too.’ Louis slurred sleepily.


End file.
